Deseo de amor
by vampiresca17
Summary: Sasuke y Naruto tiene un pequeña discusión con esto logra que el azachabe pida un deseo del cual se podra arrepentir luego.-Deseo no haber nacido como chico si no como una chica para gustarle a Naruto-Mprg Violacion Lemon NaruSasu MinaIta LeexSaku  GaaSai
1. Ch1Un deseo que cambio mi vida

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí otro NaruSasu mio este sera basado en que Sasuke es una chica por un pequeño deseo ya que se debio a una pequeña discusión de cierto rubio con el, no los retraso mas los dejo con mi historia…

M inspire en otro fic el cual me encanto mucho, y es de cierta autora que gracias a ella me inspire al momento...

_**Deseo de amor…**_

_**Ch1._ Un deseo que cambio mi vida…**_

(Sasuke Pov´s)

Todo iba bien en este día yo me encontraba en un parque con mi amigo Naruto el dobe bueno pensaba hablar con el algo serio pero me era inútil no tenia el valor de hablar con el sobre eso, pero en si estabamos hablando calmadamente hasta que cambio todo luego ya estaba atardeciendo o mejor dicho anocheciendo…

-dobe… ¿Qué pasa?-

- teme…no creo que podamos hablar aquí hay gente-dijo pero yo no vi a nadie

- no hay nadie dobe-dije pero vire mi rostro a un lado y vi a algunas de mis fans que me seguían

- son tus fans que te siguen como siempre aun estando en la preparatoria no te dejan-dijo haciendo pucheros

- y por eso no puedes hablar bien-

- mmm… como me da celos de que siempre te persigan a ti-dijo, senti en mi corazon una presion grande ya que me dio a atender que le gustan de plano las chicas

- entonces estas celoso de que ellas siempre me siguan a todos lados-

- eh…si pero que mas se le va hacer-

- ya veo me largo-me di la media vuelta

- espera queria decirte algo imporatante-

-ahorratelo, ya no es necesario yo igual te iba a decir algo…nos vemos-

- espera…-escuche como ultimo grito de su parte y me fui a mi departamente que comparto con mi hermano, al llegar me quede sentado en el sofá hasta que senti algo caliente que desendia por mis mejillas, no sabia que era hasta que camine hasta la puerta corrediza que da al patio y salí a obserbar las esctrellas…

- ¿Por qué lloro…por el…?... Naruto…-dije y limpie mis lagrimas- como desearia no haber nacido como hombre para gustarle a Naruto y no sienta celos de mi-dije

Hasta que escuche el timbre de la casa actúe como que nunca hubiera pasado algo, abrí la puerta y para mi sorpresa era Sakura…

- Sasuke puedo hablar contigo-

- Pasa…dime de que quieres hablar conmigo-

- bueno verás sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo es de que bueno…yo se que a ti te gusta Naruto-

- no es verdad…es mentira-

- no me encañas Sasuke desde que tengo memoria lo se te conosco desde hace años-

- hmp…si tienes razón pero es mejor olvidarlo…-

- algo paso entre ustedes-

- digamos que Naruto es celoso de mi ya que varias chicas me persiguen y el siente envidia-

- Sasuke… deberias hablar con el-

- no es mejor así… gracias por alentarme Sakura, pero es mejor olvidarlo a ser lastimado-

- bueno mejor te dejo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer… nos vemos-

- hasta mañana-

Se fue ella del departamento quedando solo nuevamente, hasta como una hora después llego mi hermano...

-Sasuke...no vas a cenar-

-no tengo hambre-

-Sasuke... ¿Qué te pasa?-

-nada...solo quiero dormir me iré a mi cuarto-

-tuviste una discusión con Naruto-

-no me importa ese dobe-dije yendome a mi cuarto, al llegar me recosté en mi cama nuevamente a dormir es solo que comence a llorar nuevamente, pero me deje llevar por el mundo de los sueños

(Naruto Pov´s)

Estaba preocupado por Sasuke, el había pensado que estaba celoso de el por tener varias fans que siempre lo persiguen pero no era si me sentía celoso de ella por que ella siempre lo veía y siempre lo seguian, pero luego decidi llamar a casa de Sasuke...

Llamada telefonica

_-bueno...-_

_-Itachi soy Naruto-_

_-Naruto...¿Cómo estas?-_

_-bien me podrías pasar a Sasuke-_

_-el esta en su habitación aunque se ya se durmió-_

_-imposible...necesitaba hablar con el-dije desanimado_

_-algo paso entre ustedes ya que no quería hablar de ti cuando le pregunte-_

_-no te preocupes...solo fue un mal entendido-_

_-esta bien...espero que se arregle-dijo Itachi_

_-gracias buenas noches-dije colgando el telefono_

Fin de la llamada

En verdad estaba preocupado por el, cuando iba a salir a buscarlo a su casa estaban tocando mi departamento, me acerque hablar y era Sakura quien llegaba...

-hola Sakura-chan estaba de salida-

-puedo hablar contigo Naruto...-

-claro pasa-me extrañaba que ella llegara a visitarme

-Naruto peleaste con Sasuke-

-bueno, no peleamos si no una pequeña discusión que la verdad no entiendo el porque-

-sere directa Naruto...el esta así porque sintio que no lo quieres que solo lo ves como un amigo-

-no te entiendo-

-Naruto, el te ama no te lo había dicho ya que tenia miedo de que lo rechazaras-cuando me decia esto me sorprendio ya que no lo podía creer el me amaba como yo a el, aunque es un tonto por pensar que no lo amo

-sabes Sakura yo igual lo amo...y espero que decirselo ahora-me levante para irme a la puerta pero ella me detuvo

-espera Naruto...-

-¿Qué? Necesito ir a ver a Sasuke-

-es mejor mañana el estaba deprimido además seguramente debe de estar durmiendo-

-pero...-

-ningun pero Naruto, mejor ve mañana-

-esta bien...solo eso te digo Sakura lo amo con todo el corazón-

-eso lo se muy bien, bueno me tengo que ir nos vemos-dijo para irse, tome un vaso de leche mientras me iba al cuarto me recosté pero no sin antes escuchar que mi padre llegaba

-¡ya llegue Naruto!-grito desde la sala

-bienvenido padre-dije acercándome

-pensé que ya te habías ido a domir-

-no estaba hablando con Sakura, además iba ir a ver a Sasuke-

-no creer que es un poco tarde para que lo vallas a ver-dijo

-si lo se además, se que querias ver a Itachi-san-dije mi padre se sonrojo por aquello

-aja...aja...mejor me voy a dormir haz lo mismo ya es tarde-

-haiiiiiii...nos vemos mañana buenas noches-dije despidiendome de el, mientras me iba a mi cuarto, sabia que mañana iria a ver a Sasuke...

Ala mañana siguiente...

9:30 AM

Me estaba levantando para ir a ver a Sasuke, o mejor ir a buscarlo para ir a pasear, me aliste mi padre ya se había ido a trabajar, me aliste y me fui directo a ver a Sasuke...

(Sasuke Pov´s)

9:20 AM

Me estaba levantando, baje a desayunar con mi hermano, que ya se estaba llendo a trabajar, me despedi de el mientras se iba, fui a la sala a recostarme por un momento ya que no me sentia bien que digamos, pero después me tuve que levantar ya que tocaban la puerta, me levante con pereza al momento de abrir a la puerta me soprendi de ver a Naruto...

-N-Naruto...-

-Sasuke quiero hablar contigo-

-no tenemos nada que hablar...vete ve a buscar a tus muchachas-

-Sasuke escuchame...te lo digo de una vez pero primero déjame pasar-

-esta bien pasa...-dije dándole paso de verdad no me sentía bien que digamos, nos acercamos a la sala yo quede de espaldas a el, pero de un momento a otro un mareo me atrapo y estuve callendo de no ser por Naruto que me sostuvo, así fue como todo se volvió negro, para mi y ya no supe nada solo escuchar la voz de Naruto gritandome…

_¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!_

Notas finales:

Que les pareció si o no esta interesante espero que ustedes puedan leerlo les dejo de nuevo el link de los otros fics que tengo aquí y espero que les guste y sea de su agrado nos vemos en el siguiente…

Ch2._ ¿Sasuke?…o mejor dicho Sasuki


	2. Ch2 ¿Sasuke…o mejor dicho Sasuki

Notas del capitulo:

Me alegra mucho que algunas personas esten leyendo mis fic al igual este nuevo que estoy creando la verdad me inspire en uno, pero que mas se le va hacer, deben saber algo, cuando haga el lemon pero cuando Sasuke sea aun una chica, aquí no lo redactare bien, pero tengo otra cuenta la cual es ahí estoy como vampiresca17 ahí pondré el lemon explicito de Naruto y Sasuke, así que si quieren leerlo ahí estará próximamente, bueno no los retraso mas nos vemos abajo…

Disfrutenlo jijijijiji…

_**Deseo de amor…**_

_**Ch2._ ¿Sasuke?…o mejor dicho Sasuki**_

(Naruto Pov´s)

No sabia que pasaba ya que agarre a Sasuke que había caido inconsciente, pero pude notar como a Sasuke lo rediaba una luz inexplicable cerré mis ojos ya que la luz era muy fuerte, así fue que después los abrí topándome con algo que nunca lo creí posible, Sasuke, mi Sasuke…¡Una Chica!, pero deje de pensar en eso tenia que despertarlo de inmediato…

-¡Sasuke despierta reaccióna!-sabia que si no despertaba tenia que llamar a Itachi, lo levante y lo lleve a su cuarto, me quede en shock al verlo, su cuerpo que es de mujer, pero me soprende ya que definitivamente era la imagen de su madre, recuerdo cuando el me mostro una imagen de su madre y ahora que lo veo mejor se parece a ella, me sonroje al verlo acostado se podía ver sus pechos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, pero ¡QUE!...

-tengo que llamar a Itachi, aunque primero tengo que esperar a que el despierte, ya se esperare y llamare a Sakura-dije baje a la planta baja, pero primero le quite la ropa ya que le quedaba grande, pero de todos modos busque entre unas cosas en uno de los cuarto en donde tenian cosas de su madre, como vestidos, faldas, blusas, y uno que otro prendedor ya que si le funcionaria ya que tenia su cabello largo, fui al cuarto nuevamente y pude ver a Sasuke que estaba sentado aunque ver la imagen de Sasuke sin ropa me sonoroje y me gire al momento…

-¿Qué estas haciendo ahí dobe?-dijo pero al momento se tapo la boca

-Sasuke…ponte la sabana encima-dije sin verlo

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué debo taparme con la sabana? Y ¿Por qué no ve ves a la cara?-dijo

-yo no te hice nada, ponte la sabana ya que estas desnuda ya que por eso no te veo a la cara-dije intentando no verla, escuche el sonido de la sabana moverse, me voltee y estaba con ella cubriendose, se levanto y se fue al espejo, se observo por un momento y estaba en shock destapo un momento y cuerpo y lo observo, mientras se volvió a cubrí, estubo apunto de caer de no ser que la sostuve a tiempo…

-ten cuidado-dije

-dejame en paz, sueltame ahora dime ¡¿Qué me haz hecho maldito dobe?-grito molesta

-ya te dije nada, te traje al cuarto cuando te ocurrió esto-dije ya que era verdad, la abrace para llevarla a la cama pero ella se reuso…

-sueltame…no me toques-

-dejame ayudarte-se estaba moviendo mucho y no me di cuenta donde colocaba mis manos

-ya dejame ayudarte-

-me ayudarias bastante si quitas tu mano de donde esta-dijo con una ceja alzada, note mi mano que estaba en sus seno, me separe de un momento de eso, la ayude a llegar a la cama, para comenzar a explicarle todo con detalle, ella se quedo sorprendida mas de lo normal, la sujete de la cintura para que ella no cayera de espalda a la cama, ya la trataba como una chica…

-tranquila todo va volver a la normalidad-dije para acercarla a mi cuerpo en verdad ya la trataba como una chica

-sueltame y largate-dijo me molesto se intento soltar pero se lo impedí, pero el timbre de la casa sono

-puede ir a ver quien es Naruto-dijo apenada ocultandose detrás de mi

-parecer que eres un gato asustado…a no mejor dicho una gatita asustadiza-dije riendo, pero de un momento a otro recibi un golpe o mejor dicho una bofetada por parte de ella y me saco del cuarto, me levante agarrando mi mejilla roja, me fije en ella como agarraba la sabana para que no cayera al suelo, pude notar una de sus piernas delgadas su cintura bien formada hasta cuando tenia cuerpo de hombre se veía mejor, su cara tan hermosa, bueno eso no cambio al igual lo de adelante que resaltaba de la sabana…

-¿Qué tanto miras?-dijo cubriendose mejor, la parte de arriba

-…yo…etto…yo…-estaba rojo ella igual estaba de esa manera…

-es mejor que vallas a ver quien es si es Sakura dile todo, y dile que venga ayudarme en seguida-

-esta bien-baje al momento abrí la puerta y era Sakura gracias a dios que era ella, la hice pasar

-¿Dónde estab Sasuke?-

-no se como decirlo, pero necesito que mes escuches antes de que hables-dije ella solo asintió y así comencé el relato de cómo ocurrieron las cosas…

-me estas diciendo que Sasuke es una chica, que esta mañana cuando llegaste ocurrió esto-

-si, esta en su cuarto anda averiguarlo para que estas segura, a mi no me deja pasar además me dijo que te lo dijera para que subas ayudarle con la ropa, además de que esta molesta conmigo…-

-esta bien iré a verle-

-toma aquí esta ropa que busque en las cosas que tenia de su madre, al igual un predeudor que le servirá para su cabello que esta largo-dije entregandole la ropa ella subio al cuarto, mientras me encontraba en mis pensamientos ya que no sabia que iba hacer

1 hora después…

Note que en verdad ya se habían tardado demasiado así que desidí subir a ver que pasaba abrí la puerta tranquilamente, mis ojos se sorprendieron por lo que veía a Sasuke con una falda y una blusa de tirantes blanca estaba sentada de perfil, ella giro su rostro al verme nuestras miradas se quedaron un momento de esa manera, no se si me había enamorado de Sasuke chica o simplemente su cuerpo es lo que me llamaba…

(Sasuke Pov´s)

Ya me había terminado de arreglar gracias a Sakura, aunque me sentía incomodo al utilizar esta ropa pero que mas se le podía utilizar…

-gracias por ayudarme Sakura-

-no es nada, Sasuke además me dijo Naruto que estas molesta con el-

-si…ese dobe hmp…-

-bueno ahora que vas hacer-

-eso no lo se…necesito hablar con mi hermano luego ver como le hago con la escuela y como vivir con este cuerpo que no si será para siempre-dije con tristeza

-sabes yo tengo un nombre que te quedaria bien-

-¿Cuál?-

-Sasuki…es lindo y es parecido al tuyo-

-si tienes razón…me gusta…-

-vera que si…-

-te podria pedir un favor…cuando bajes llama a mi hermano de inmediato…dile que venga a la casa, explicale si dice no creerte retalo a que venga a la casa ahora-

-esta bien…-dijo, hace un tiempo sentí como alguien me observaba desde la puerta, así que me gire y vi a Naruto que estaba ahí, observándome a lo cual me sorprendí bastante…

-¿Qué quieres?-dije

-solo vine a ver ya que se estaban tardando mucho-

-no te preocupes Naruto, solo le coloco un prendedor en su cabello y listo-

-eso si te digo dobe no te acerques si no…-dije

-no te preocupes el no se va acercar a ti…verdad Naruto-dijo Sakura lo observe como sudaba frió

-gracias Sakura-

-de nada-ella comenzó a peinarme hasta colocar un broche de color blanco, era hermoso con un rosa en medio, sabia que era de mi madre, loo toque con delicadeza mientras cuando me di cuenta ya estaba llorando creo que al ser una chica creo que me volví mas sensible

-Sasuke…-

-Sakura puedes hacer lo que te pedí-

-si claro ya regreso-dijo saliendo dejandome a mi a solas con Naruto sabia que ese dobe no hablaria ya que estaba sonrojado lo veía en su cara, pero de un momento a otro yo me levante de donde estaba para intentar salir del cuarto pero el me detuvo, por el brazo que sostenía…

-Sasuke necesitamos hablar-

-yo ya te dije que no tenemos nada que hablar-

-claro que si, lo que paso ayer…solo me mal interpretates, yo sentía celos de ella, no de ti por tener muchas fans como te perseguían cada rato-dijo como escusa

-ya veo, pero ahora no te voy a gustar por un motivo…que no soy chico si no chica, se que a ti te gusta mi otro yo-dije con el dolor del alma

-Sasuke…en serio yo te amo…admito que te ves hermosa con ese cuerpo, pero te amo-dijo sentí como me observaba de pies a cabeza me sonroje ya que su mirada no se quitaba de mi, estaba realmete avergonzada…

-deja de mirarme de esa manera-

-no puedo…es solo que…-

-Naruto…por favor te estas enamorando de lo que es ahora yo…no de mi verdadero yo que soy como chico-

-Sasuke…perdón es solo que…de verdad yo…-

-deja de decirlo…tu amas a un chico no a una chica como yo…-

-…pero…-

-sin peros Naruto…eso si te digo cuando salgamos de esta casa mi nombre es Sasuki-

-entendido…ahora hablaremos a tu hermano para decirle lo ocurrido-dijo Naruto que se acerco a mi sosteniendome de la cintura

-oye dobe sueltame…-dije pero el no me soltaba

-no lo are…te quiero cerca de mi…-dijo mientras sujetaba mi menton y se fue acercando a mis labios, sabia que tenia que detenerlo pero no podía me era imposible así fue como me agarro mas fuerte de la cintura y provoco que nuestros labios se juntara, me había quedado estatica ante el contacto tan calido que tenia, pero debia separarlo y lo hice al igual logre que me soltara…

-no lo vuelvas hacer-

-lo volveria hacer una y otra vez con tal de que me creas-dijo volviendose acercar, pero un ruido de afuera nos saco de lo que estábamos haciendo

-Sasuke…ya ha llegado tu hermano…al igual el padre de Naruto-

-g-gracias Sakura en seguida bajamos-dije nerviosa, ya que tenia que hablar con el pero no se de que manera pero ahora tenia que tranquilizarme ya que no sabia cual seria su reacción de el…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio les agardesco aquellas personas que me están siguiendo siempre, al igual que me dejan comentarios espero que sigan así…

Nos vemos en el siguiente…

Ch3._ Sueño Húmedo…Sasuke/Sasuki.


	3. h3 Sueño Húmedo…SasukeSasuki

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo mío de esta historia lamento el retraso debido a la escuela, lógicamente…

(iner)._ mentirosa…tu inspiración estaba por los suelos

-quien te metio en esta conversación-

(iner)._ yo mismo me meto en esto, así que mejor deja de distraerlos y deja que lean tu historia

-tienes razón n_n, no los distraigo mas con mis comentarios, así que aquí les dejo la historia-

¡disfrutenla!

_**Deseo de amor…**_

_**Ch3._ Sueño Húmedo…Sasuke/Sasuki.**_

Naruto Pov´s

Ambos nos encontrábamos en silencio después de que Sakura llamo por la puerta, vei a Sasuke con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque la podía notar nerviosa mas de lo inusual…

-es mejor que bajemos antes de que mi hermano suba a buscarnos-dijo acercandose a lo que es la puerta

-Sasuke…te amo…-dije colocando una mano en la puerta para impedir que saliera

-…Naruto…yo…igual te amo pero…con esto que me acaba de sucedes necesito tiempo, todo esto para mi es confuso-

-te daré el tiempo que quieras…-dije agarrando la perilla y abriendo la puerta para salir primero, fui bajando las escaleras primero…

-Naruto ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-

-tranquilo ya viene…padre ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-viene acompañar a Itachi, y así nos vamos juntos a la casa ya que pues estas aquí…-dijo mi padre que es igual a mi excepto por las tres marquitas en cada mejilla

-hola Naruto…-escuche que me hablaron a mis espaldas, así vi a dedara un chico rubio con una coleta y un mecho de cabello cubriendo uno de sus ojos, junto a el su novio y futuro esposo Sasori, que hasta ahora es un doncel y que tiene 4 meses de embarazo, si mi hermano se comio la torta antes, pero esta contento

-hola nissa, Sasori-salude con algo de canas

-bueno ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?-volvió a preguntar Itachi

-aquí estoy Aniki-dijo con su voz femenil mas hermosa de Sasuke bajando las escaleras, todos los que estaba ahí estaba sorprendido por lo ocurrido y como se veía Sasuke

-entonces lo que me contó Sakura es verdad…interesante, pero para asegurarme mejor te hago una pregunta para sersorarme que eres Sasuke-

-como quieres…adelante cual es tu pregunta-dijo como reto

-¿Cuáles son las comidas favoritas de Sasuke?-

-Aniki en verdad me crees un estupido…lógicamente son los tomates y los oniguiris, lo que odia son los dulces, aunque no todos-

-¡Sasuke te ves hermosa como mujer!-

-¡Itachi!-grite sonrojada

-es raro que te haya pasado algo así-dijo mi padre

-luego te explicare padre, ahora debemos pensar en como ayudarlo para que valla a la escuela el mañana ya que solo nos queda 2 meses y la graduación-dije

-eso lo se Naruto…iré a ver a Tsunade a tu oficina del hospital y hablare con ella-dijo, Tsunade-Obaacha es la madre de Sakura-Chan, ella es la directora de la escuela al igual del hospital de konoha ya que su esposo Jiraya es igual director del hospital y cuando no se le encuentra en la escuela se le puede encontrar en el hospital junto a su otra hija Shizune.

-entonces es mejor que vallas a verla, antes de que sea tarde-dijo mi padre

-si esta bien…Sasuke no te importa si te dejo sola un momento-

-no importa esta bien…si te pregunta mi nombre dile que Sasuki, Sakura me lo puso admito que me gusto mucho-dijo tranquilamente, el salio enseguida de la casa, mientras nos preparabamos para irnos ya

-bueno Sasuke nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir, además que Naruto tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela mañana al igual que tu necesitas descansar con todo esto-dijo mi padre

-si gracias…-dijo, recogi mis cosas para dirigirme a la puerta con mi padre, al igual que iba a llevar a Deidara y Sasori a su casa al igual que a Sakura

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana Sasuke…sobre lo que paso-

-no importa…dejalo paso porque paso…es mejor olvidarlo-

-no me olvidare de aquello-me acerque abrazarla por la cintura y hablarle al oído

-Naruto-

-Sasuke te amo…siempre lo diré-dije separándome de ella, mientras salía de la casa, junto con ellos

-Naruto le dijiste a Sasuke sobre tus sentimientos-pregunto Sakura

-si se los dije pero el, no quiere escucharme pensando que ahora lo digo porque ahora que es mujer me gusta-dije algo frustado

-ya veras que se dara cuenta de lo que dice-dijo mi padre, subimos al auto rumbo primero a casa de mi hermano y luego a la de Sakura, regresamos a mi casa con mi padre, aunque en el camino le cónte como ocurrieron esas cosas de cómo Sasuke se convirtió en mujer, me di una ducha y me recosté a dormir pensando en como ayudaria a Sasuke y pensando en el o mejor dicho ella…

Sasuke Pov´s

Cuando ellos se fueron de la casa, decidi irme al cuarto, me mire al espejo una y otra vez ya que no podía creer que algo así me estaba pasando, aunque tenia que aguantarme estar en esta forma, por mas que pida ya no estar en este cuerpo no puedo…

-eres un idiota Naruto-ahora lo estaba insultando ya que no podía soportar pensar que ahora el se interesaba en mi ya que era una mujer, aunque el diga que yo le gusto…

-es mejor irme acostar ya luego me ducho-dije llendome al cuarto a descansar, me recosté lentamente aunque me quede pensando en Naruto y sentí algo húmedo en mis ojos…

-¿Por qué?...te amo Naruto…-dije en susurro para dejarme llevar por mi sueño

~…30 minutos después…~

-Sasuke…despierta…Sasuke…-escuche una voz familiar pero mi sueño era tan pesado que no quería levantarme

-5 minutos mas..onegai-dije en susurro

-nada de "5 minutos" levantate Sasuke…soy Itachi-

-Aniki… ¿Qué paso con Tsunade?-pregunte despertandome bien aunque bostezando

-hable con ella, le dije que eres un pariente lejano de la familia, ella me dijo que te aceptaria ya que apenas llegaste a la ciudad te hiciste amiga de Sakura, su hija, además de que tendrás que ponerte al corriente con todo…aunque contigo no hay problema con eso, pero de todos modos dijo que te apuraras, me di un uniforme para ti y lo de los libros le dije que no hay problema ya que mientras Sasuke esta de "viaje", el te prestara los suyos-dijo finalizando

-que bueno que me acepto…ya mañana tengo que ir a la escuela-

-si, Minato vendrá por ti, yo tengo que llegar temprano a la oficina ya que deje un asunto pendiente sin terminar-

-vendrá Naruto con el…-dije bajando la mirada

-Sasuke…tu amas a Naruto…-me dijo me sonroje hasta no poder mas

-yo…si lo amo…desde que estamos en la escuela pero tenia miedo de que no me aceptara por eso no dije nada desde el principio…ahora el dice que me ama, pero yo pienso lo contrario ya que el solo me quiere ahora por se una chica-dije con todo el dolor del alma hasta que sentí como mi hermano pasaba su mano por mi mejilla para limpiar mis ojos…acaso yo nuevamente estaba llorando por ese dobe

-Sasuke te duele pensar aquello no es así-dijo

-yo…Itachi…no se que hacer-

-no te preocupes además…si tu le pediste tiempo el te lo dara…-dijo el

-gracias Aniki…-

-bueno quieres cenar algo…antes de dormir-

-no tengo hambre solo quiero dormir…es todo-

-bueno esta bien…pero si te levantas hay leche en el refrigerador…para que tomes-

-me tratas como un Neko-

-pero si recuerdo cuando mama te vistió una vez de Neko y te veias kawaiiiiiii-^/^

-¡Itachi me avernguenzas!-/dije sonrojado

-bueno descanda…buenas noches-dijo para darme un beso en la frente, me cambie de ropa y me recosté a dormir ya que mañana comenzaria el colegio pero como chica no como era antes…

~…Sueño de Sasuke…~

_Estaba recostada en la cama, siendo besada por alguien a quien no veía ya que tenia cerrado mis ojos, podía sentir sus manos tocando cada rincón de mi cuerpo, hasta el mas intimo…_

_-…Sasuke…-esa era voz de…_

_-…Naruto…yo…-_

_-no digas nada dejate llevar…Sasuki-dijo sobre mis labios volviéndome a besar, por una parte era agradable pero por la otra no lo era ya que el quería solo tener sexo conmigo no amor como decía algunas personas cuando se enamoran cuando hacen lo que se llama… "hazme el amor"…_

_-te amo Naruto…-dije en susurro mientras colocaba mis manos alrededor de su cuello aferrandome a sus cabellos rubios, mientras el entreba en mi de una sola embestida…_

_-¡ahhhhhhhhh!-grite de placer al momento ya que cuando me penetro lo sentí placentero pero doloroso al mismo tiempo, así que oculte mi rostro en su cuello, mientras el comenzaba a embestirme lentamente poco a poco…_

_-Naru…to…ahhh…motto motto…-_

_-Sasuke…grr…eres estrecho-me dijo comenzando a masturbarme…un momento…¿masturbarme? Pero como no entiendo…separe mi rostro de su cuello y vi para abajo como el tenia mi miembro en su mano, yo solo alce mi vista a el…_

_-…haz regresado…a ser el…mismo…de antes…Sasuke-me dijo volviéndome a besar mientras continuaba con su trabajo ya sentía llegar al clímax del momento…_

_-ahhh…Naruto no aguanto…me… ¡ahhhhhhhhh!-grite de placer derramandome en su mano, mientras el me daba tres embestidas mas y sentía su caliente esencia dentro de mi que por mucho que era, salía de mi interior derramandose en las telas de las finas sabanas blancas que de igual estaban manchadas de sangre ya que había sido mi primera vez con la persona que amo…_

_-te amo…Naruto…-dije con voz cansada_

_-te amo…Sasuke/Sasuki…-dijo refiriendose a mis ambas partes tanto a la de chica, como de chico, me deje caer por el sueño, aunque sentí que despertaba nuevamente…_

~…fin del sueño…~

Me desperte con la respiración agitada, me senté en la cama abrazándome a mis piernas escondiendo mi cabeza entre ellas…

-no entiendo… ¿Por qué soñe esto?-me pregunte a mi misma, aunque sentía algo húmedo en la parte baja, baje mi mano para poder observar que es lo que tenia, alce mi mano y observe un liquido viscoso y pegajoso, creo que sabia que era, un orgasmo de mujer, había llegado a un en tan solo una noche de sueño con el, ahora tenia que bañarme y volver a dormir…

Naruto Pov´s

Estaba terminando de cenar con mi padre…

-Naruto mañana iremos a buscar a Sasuke así que procura ir a domir temprano-

-si además estoy cansado…pero a que se debe que vallamos a buscarlo-

-bueno Itachi, me dijo que tenia que ir temprano a la oficina y me encargo que te llevara a ti y a Sasuke al colegio…-

-ya veo…bueno gracias por la comida…-

-bueno entonces descansa-

-igualmente…buenas noches…oto-sama-dije saliendo de la cocina llendome a mi cuartos a descansar, me cambie mi ropa, me coloque un pantalón sencillo, y me acoste en la cama para domir…

~…Sueño de Naruto…~

_Me encontraba encima de una chica, que gemía a cada embestida que le daba…_

_-ahhh…motto…motto…Naru…ahhh-ella tenia cabello negro como la noche, ojos negros como dos zafiros grandes, al igual una piel palida_

_-Sasu…te amo…ahhh…-agarre uno de sus pezones y lo pellizque ella arqueo su espalda, aunque note algo extraño, ella no tenia pechos grandes como mujeres, tenia su miembro, al aparecer Sasuke, el regreso a la normalidad…_

_-Naruto…creo que…ahhh…soy…normal…ahora-dije aferrandose a mi espalda_

_-que bueno…grrr…ahhh…Sasu…te amo…-dije incrementando las embestidas…_

_-ya no puedo mas…ahhhh-lo voltee para que el quede de cuatro, agarre sus caderas fuertemente para entrar mejor en el…_

_-ahí…ahí…Naruto…ahhhh…motto…solo un poco mas…-dijo volteando su rostro sonrojado alzando su mano para atraerme y besarlo con pasión desenfrenada y dejando salir mi instinto animal, así fue como seguí embistiendolo como loco…_

_-ya no agunto…Sasu…-lo voltee para que quede para verme a los ojos_

_-Naruto…ya no…puedo…ahhh…-_

_-Sasuke…te amo…-dije pero el me empujo así quede yo abajo y el encima de mi, aun adentro de el, aunque se me acerco bastante atrapando mis labios, y pellizcando mis pezones, pero igual sentí a alguien mas besar mi cuello…_

_-Naruto-Kun-dijo una voz femenil cerca de mi oído, abrí mis ojos observando a dos Sasuke aunque uno era Sasuki y el otro Sasuke…_

_-¿Qué?-pregunte_

_-no te gustaria tenernos a ambos aquí…Naru-dijo Sasuke sensualmente_

_-yo…-_

_-no seas penoso…Naruto-Kun-dijo esta vez Sasuki…_

_-yo… **"maldición…son realmente…"-**dijo en su mente el rubio que tomo a Sasuki, del brazo y subiendola y colocandola encima de su cara, dejando que ella quede enfrente de Sasuke…_

_-así que quieres un trio…Naruto…-comenzó a subir y bajar Sasuke, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho, mientras yo me aferre a sus caderas de Sasuki y comencé a lamer su parte baje de ella, a ambos los escuchaba gemir, sabia que no ibamos a tardar mucho…_

_-Naruto-Kun…no aguantare mas…ahhh…mmm-gimió Sasuki_

_-yo tampoco…Naruto…yo ya me…-_

_-yo también…Sasuke, Sasuki-_

_-¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-los tres gritamos de placer alguno, ya que nos sentimos libres, felices de todo, aunque hice a un a lado a Sasuki, para atraer a Sasuke a mi, lo bese con ternura, hasta que lo deje sin aire…_

_-te amo…Sasuke/Sasuki-_

_-también te amamos Naruto…-dijeron ambos, yo solo cai incosiente con una mirada en mis pensamientos…_

~…Fin del Sueño de Naruto…~

Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa ya que estaba algo confundio, del porque soñe con ambos tanto con Sasuke como Sasuki…

-solo fue un sueño-sentí algo húmedo en mi mano, alce mi rostro y note toda mi mano manchada de seme, nunca pensé que algo así pasara…

-maldicion…-vi la hora note que era las 6:30 de la mañana, la hora que entrabamos eran las 8:00 de la mañana, así que tenia tiempo de darme un ducha y arreglarme bien ese problema ya que me dolía aun, así que me bañe y en realidad tarde 30 minutos, baje rapido, mi padre ya estaba desayunando vi como mi comida ya estaba en la mesa

-madrugaste hoy hijo-

-si es que tuve dificultades para domir pero lo supere-

-que bueno…ahora apresurate ya que iremos a buscar a Sasuke o mejor dicho Sasuki-dijo mi padre

-esta bien…termino y voy por mis cosas…-termine de desayunar y fui a buscar mis cosas, llegamos rapido a casa de Sasuke, vimos a Itachi saliendo de su casa

-que bueno que llegan…Sasuke se esta terminando de bañar ya desayuno y tiene lista sus cosas, yo me tengo que ir…Minato dejaste los papeles en mi escritorio-

-si ahí mismo los deje…nos vemos luego-

-si claro…nos vemos luego-dijo saliendo de volada a la oficina, mientras nosotros entramos a la casa, viendo todo en orden como de costumbre…

-padre iré a ver a Sasuke a ver si no se le ofrece nada-

-Naruto…no querrás decir que quieres verlo-

-padre…yo…-

-bueno ve pero no tarden…-dijo mi padre, mientras esperaba en la sala, así fue que subí las escaleras poco a poco, vi la puerta entre abierta me asome lentamente con mis propios ojos no lo podian creer a Sasuke o mejor dicho Sasuki estaba en ropa interior, con un sostén blanco al igual su ropa intima, yo solo me quede observando por un rato ella no se había dado cuente de mi presencia, así que entre al cuarto mi cuerpo me obligaba hacer, cerré con cuidado la puerta de que no me escuchara, ella me acerque abrazarlo por la cintura sentí como su cuerpo se tenso al contacto, por aquello…

-shhh…tranquila soy Naruto-dije en susurro

-Naru~no pudo terminar ya que la caye con un beso apasionada ahora mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando por si solo, no sabia lo que hacia al respecto, hasta no sabia como iba acabar estas cosas…

Notas finales:

Bueno que les parecio no me maten por la etapa en la que la deje es que aquí fue en donde mi inspiración se corto y saben que cuando la inspiración se va tarda en regresar

Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo el de geisha vere cuando tenga tiempo en actualizarlo, al igual el de luz de esperanza al igual el de juntos para siempre y al igual este fic…

Saludos a todos los que me dejan comentario y siguen mis fics…saludos a todos y abrazos

Ch4._ Tiempo…Onegai…


End file.
